Sourvivre
by Lady-Finwe
Summary: Sourvivre means Survive. Annalise is Rick s daughter who is struggling to adapt in a world without her father. She befriends the Dixon brothers after a traumatic experience and they teach her how to SURVIVE. This is a Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is a Daryl/OC. My OC Annalise Grimes is Rick`s daughter to a high-school sweetheart, he is unaware of her existance until she is three years old when her mother dies in a hit and run. Rick is already married to Lori when she comes to live with them.**

 **Time Line:**

 **DAY ONE. Wildfire is created.**

 **Rick is shot.**

 **DAY FOUR. Ususually sighting appear on the news.**

 **DAY SEVEN. Global Outbreak accures.**

 **People panic & the CDC closes it doors.**

 **DAY NINE. Shane declares Rick dead and take the remaining Grimes to Atlanta.**

 **Walkers overwhelm Atlanta.**

 **DAY TEN. Bombs fall on Atlanta.**

 **DAY ELEVEN. Quarry group band together.**

* * *

Chapter One

Day Fifteen. 

It`s a strange thing human nature, some adapt to natural disaster or world apocalypse so much easier than others and some refuse to change as the world around them does. It`s like sink or swim or in this case adapt and survive or remain the same a die in the old world.

I pray that I can change enough to survive this new brutely world that we now live in, I pray that my family has what it takes to last until this ends if it ever does. However I cannot see this group lasting, I see them now acting like this is a camping holiday.

I watch as Carol hangs out today`s washing on the clothes line, the Morales family sit in front of their tent playing, Amy and Andrea are fighting like sisters do, even my little brother Carl is playing with his toy cars in the dirt. We are not prepared to survive this new deadly world. None of us spare a small handle of men have the weapons and the knowlodge to use them and experience in fighting back the dead and yet here I sit drying dishes with little more than a butter knife to defend myself with.

'NO' I shake my head, 'this craziness stops today, no more are we women folk near simply to cook and clean, I will learn to protect myself and camp. I will take watches or go on supply runs with Glenn - I will not be weak.' I think to myself as a whisper appears in my mind.

'Your father didn`t raise to be weak and let the men do all the work, no you be strong just like he was.'

"Sissy, you okay?" My sweet brothers voice startles me out of my inner thoughts.

Carl`s bright blue eyes remined me so much of dad, "Yeah, just thinking too much that`s all." I laugh it off.

"You looked sad, you thinking about dad?" He asks.

A fresh wave of grief smacks into my heart and instant tears threaten to fall.

"A little bit, but mainly thinking about doing more around here. Maybe taking watches or going with Glenn on supply runs, or simply learning to defend ourselves." I try to turn the conversation away from dad, however Carl wasn`t letting me.

"Dad promised I learn how to shot soon, like he taugh you at 12." Carl hinted.

I smiled as I remembered how daddy taugh me and how bad i was. "Maybe, we can`t really do that noe because of the noise but one day."

"Come on let`s find mom." I took his hand as we walked towards the main camp area.

Carl however started grabbing me towards our tent, "I forgot Sophia wants to borrow your Harry Potter book, can she as I was telling her before how good the books are and can you believe she`s never read them!" Carl rambles excitedly.

I`ve been reading a little bit of Harry Potter to him every night and I was glad he enjoyed them because I love my books. I`m a secret book worm - mum said to pack excentails so I packed all my favourites like: The Hobbit, Game of Thrones, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Vampire Acadmey and Twilight, just to name a few.

"She can as long as it comes back in the same condition she gets it in - which one does she wont?" I asked in a stern voice because no-one damages my babies.

"The chamber one she said and she already promised to protect your book." Carl rolled his eyes at his weird sister.

"Hey I saw that you little rat." I playfully took a swipe at him.

"Aha missed me" he laughed as he ran out with the book under his arm.

It was nice to see him laughing and playing like a kids should, I exited the tent as Carl ran over to Sophia and Carol who immediately open and started reading aloud the wonderful tale of Mr Potter. Carol briefly looked up and smiled at me - I nodded back, anything to see Sophia happy instead of the scared little girl she normally is.

Scanning the immediate camp I frowned as neither mom or Shane are present, 'That`s odd.' I thought as I wondered over to the edge and looked down at the small lake. A tingle of fear flutter inside my belly as no-one was down there.

"Dale you seen mom or Shane lately?" I called up to Dale who was on watch on top of the RV.

He lowered his binoculars as he wiped his sweaty forehead, "Lori went mushroom hunting and Shane is checking the perimeter. I wouldn`t worry too much lil miss they be fine." He tried to reassure but if anything he made it worse.

"How long have they been gone for?" I prayed it hasn`t been long.

"Twenty minutes."

Panic was setting in now, "Which way Dale?"

Dale could tell by my voice that I didn`t want a hopefully reassurance I wanted a direction, "She went south." He pointed in the right direction, "Yell if you need help" I ignored him as set off south to find my mother and to settle this strange sick feeling in my stomach.

My heart was pounding as I entered the woods and immediately started searching, just as I opened my mouth to call out I froze; "Stupid idiot you can`t be yelling out, you`ll attract walkers." I berated myself as I shook my head. I quickly walked a fair distances around the set perimeter but nothing indicated my mother presences so I turned around and headed east trying to find Shane, I mean who knows maybe their together.

I shrugged my shoulders at that thought only to pause a second later as a moan reached my ears.

'Oh fuck me' I thought as cursed myself all this worrying about walkers getting mom I didn`t even think to grab my baseball bat. 'Okay relax look around for a weapon - maybe a decent size rock or solid branch - I am not a damsel in distress I am a Grimes and Grimes are fighters.' I physied myself up for battle with a walker.

"Oh please let their be only one." I whispered to myself as I clenched a large football size rock in my right hand.

"Let`s go find this fucker." I said as I swiftly went in the direction of the moaning that was slowly getting louder.

With my breathing getting faster I turned a corner and my heart stopped, it wasn`t a walker.

It was way, way worse.

My mother was screwing Shane...

Shane my Uncle in all but blood was fucking my mother...

The woman who raised me and loved me as a mother was naked and on her back and humping like bunnies with her husband, my father`s best friends who was also naked as the day he was born.

My brain must be fried, it has to be the sun stroke because what my eyes are seeing can`t be happening. It`s a nightmare, it`s a nightmare.' I thought in denial.

I pinched my upper arm hard, 'Ouch mother fucker' that hurt as I absentmindly rubbed my arm I dropped my rock.

The thumped seemed to echo as the rock hit the ground.

Like a deer in the headlights they froze until Lori gasped, "Oh god Annalise, Shane get off NOW."

They scrambled to get their clothing and dressed in haste as I continued stand there in shock, however my mind was starting to piece together little clues that I had unconscienly held on to - like strange looks passing between them, bits of conversations that are hasterly change whenever Carl and I are close by but most importantly a question that burned my mind; How long had this been going on for? Before Daddy was shot or after he died. I dunno what hurt more.

Bile forced it`s way into my mouth as I fell onto my knees as I vomited on the forest floor.

A hand was calmly rubbing my back as bile burned my throat, "It`s okay honey let it out." Lori was trying to comfort me but all I felt was betrayal. I pushed her away as I stood up as disgust fills my heart and anger laces my words.

Shane steps forward, "It`s not what it looks like Annalise."

"It`s not what it looks like! I am not a child. I know and clearly understand that my mother is fucking her husbands best friend when my father hasn`t even been dead a week. So please explain to what part did I misunderstand? Go on please tell which parts doesn`t make you a disgusting whore?" I yelled as angry tears ran down my face like rivers.

Shane growled as he stepped forward me "Hey you don`t step to your mother like that, you little shit."

Lori pushes against his chest with her hands, "Please Shane back off, she has a right to be angry and nothing she can say isn`t something I`ve already thought about. Besides this is between my daughter and I."

Laughter escaped me as I cried, "Oh no your wrong this does involve him, he`s your lover. So Shane how does it feel to be screwing your best friends wife? Was this a dream of yours? Or is she simply a warm body to take the edge off. I mean your always been a player and there`s not many woman left for so I can see the appeal, however I`d really think that anyone else would of been better but that`s what happens when you think with your dick."

Anger raged over his face and for a split second I feared him as his finger gripped his gun.

Lori turned towards him "Please Shane go, let me talk to her alone." She pleaded.

A strange look replaced the anger, a look I couldn`t name as he backed away and picked up his shirt and putting it on.

A urge I couldn`t control forced me to yell out, "Maybe you should really check the perimeter now that you`re satisfied your baser urges."

Ten minutes earlier I loved that man as beloved uncle but now all I felt was an uncontrollable sick disgusting hatred for him as well as a tremor of fear.

"Oh just to clear this up; Shane you are nothing to me now. Not an uncle, friend just an stranger that will not speak to me and if you do your little secret might just become public knowlodge." I threatened him and Lori.

He hestitated but Lori ordered him to go, as tears ran down her face as she pleaded with me.

"Please baby let me explain." I could see the pain I was cousing but at the moment I didn`t care.

I stepped away from her, "There`s nothing to explain, I never would have believed this if I didn`t see it with my own two eyes. I thought you loved daddy, how could you do this to us. I loved you as the only mother I`ve ever known but now I fell sick looking at you. It`s been six days since daddy died." I knew I wasn`t making any sense but my thoughts were so eratic.

"Baby please, I know your angry and you have ever right to hate me but nothing you say will change how much I love you and I am your mother in everyway that counts. You`ll always be my baby girl." Pain laced every word she spoke from her heart, she tried to reach for me but I backed away quietly.

"Maybe to you but for me that`s not how I feel, I feel sick. I can`t be near you right now and until this feeling does away I think that I should sleep somewhere else. Obviously Carl can`t know a this will break his heart. I need you to leave me alone now." I stumbled as I walked away from her.

"I love you Annalise so I`ll give you your space, please be careful and remember that you are my little girl and always will be." Lori called out with all the love she could muster.

Sobs choked me as I ran away from the pain, grief and shock. I ran blindly as trees whipped past me never feeling the branches cut into my face. I ran until I collapsed into a crying mess on the forest floor as exhaustion took me into oblivion.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This is a Daryl/OC. My OC Annalise Grimes is Rick`s daughter to a high-school sweetheart, he is unaware of her existance until she is three years old when her mother dies in a hit and run. Rick is already married to Lori when she comes to live with them.**

 **Time Line:**

 **DAY ONE. Wildfire is created.**

 **Rick is shot.**

 **DAY FOUR. Ususually sighting appear on the news.**

 **DAY SEVEN. Global Outbreak accures.**

 **People panic & the CDC closes it doors.**

 **DAY NINE. Shane declares Rick dead and take the remaining Grimes to Atlanta.**

 **Walkers overwhelm Atlanta.**

 **DAY TEN. Bombs fall on Atlanta.**

 **DAY ELEVEN. Quarry group band together.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Lori`s POV**

I couldn`t believe how stupid I was to let her run off into the woods alone. I was sick with worry that something could happen to her, oh god baby please be safe.

In a fit of desperation I rush over to the Dixon`s tent just praying that they`ve returned from hunting.

"Oh thank god Daryl, Annalise ran off into the woods after we had this huge fight and it`s been twenty minutes and she hasn`t came back." I rambled at him.

He seemed to catch on quickly to the severity of the situation as he quickly grabbed his cross-bow, "Where`d ya last see her?" He asked.

"I`ll show you"

I took him to the last place I saw my percious daughter and pointing him in the right direction.

"Alright I`ll find her." He assured me.

 **Daryl`s POV**

I`ve been tracking this brat for nearly five miles and sweaty up a stor, I paused to double checked the ground for her foot prints when a fear shivering scream pierced the air.

"Fuck" I swore as I took off towards the sound and after fifty feet I witnessed a horrible sight.

A walker was on top of her snapping its teeth inches from her blood stained face - 'fresh red blood not dark black walker blood, she`s been bitten' my hearts stops as I think this yound girl who was so nice to Merle and I when we first met.

She screamed again, it snapped himself of his self pity as he rushed forward with his cross-bow aimed and fired. His bolt hit its mark as he watched the walker slump on top of her.

 **Annalise`s POV**

Fear gripped my heart as I struggled to hold the walker back as I gripped its decaying arms, alwhile it continued to moan as its teeth snapped just inches from my face.

Reslonation slammed into me, I can`t die here. I can`t die with how I`ve felt things with my mother and god Carl I can`t leave him, it`ll break him after the loss of our father.

Renew strength surged through my quivering arms as I struggle to hold death back, not to meantion the blinding pain from my head wound that had blood gushing into my eyes.

Eyes, dead eyes starred into mine as its teeth getting oh so ever closer to my delicate skin did another scream escape me. I prayed someone from camp had heard me and would come to my rescue - how far had I run?"

Just as the walker`s nose grazed my cheek did an arrow pierced into it`s brain as it slumped on top of me dead, again.

With my heart pounding as I struggle in pushing off the dead weight that had me struggling to breath.

"Oh god, get it off, get it off me" I cried out.

Two hands quickly pick up and casually toss it aside as Daryl`s face filled my vision.

"You bit? Let me look" he gestures up towards my gushing head wound.

His fingers brush aside my hair as he leans down to inspect my wound, "I`m not bit I think I hit it on a rock when I tripped."

I screamed as his fingers graze the open wound, "AHHHH fuck, don`t do that" I push him away as I scream in pain at him.

He grunted against my attack, "Sorry, it`s deep you`ll need stitches. Did ya pass out?"

Taking several deep breathe as the pain subsided, "Must off dunno for how long for. There wasn`t any walkers around before hand." I said as nausa bubbled up inside me.

I immediately covered my mouth as my eyes went wide, Daryl catching on to my dilemma helped me up as I vomited onto the forest floor for the second time today. He suprised me as he gathered up my long blonde hair as I continued to heave.

"Get it all out" he murmured quietly.

Minutes pass as I slumped back against his solid chest, "Come we need to get up back to your mother, she`s worried about ya." As he rubbed my back in comfort, however the second he said 'mother' it brought all the reasons why I was in the woods in the first place.

"I don`t wanna go back to see her." I cried out as I wiped away my tears.

Obviously Daryl wasn`t comfortable around a crying female I tried my best to stem the flow. Taking a calming deep breathe, "She said you`ll fighting" he added as he helped me to stand.

Instantly I swayed and I quickly grasped his arm as held pushed me back against the bark of the tree. My other hand went straight to my head as the pain intensfied.

"Here," Daryl offered me a semi clean cloth to press against my still bleeding head wound.

"Thank you Daryl and not just for the cloth but for saving me aswell." I looked at the man who saved my life and I couldn`t see him like the rest of them do any more. The camp was so affraid of the Dixon brother`s, Merle moreso than Daryl and that`s not saying that Daryl`s temper wasn`t a freighting thing to behold. Except now I see a kind man who came searching for a virtual stranger who doesn`t mean anything to him.

He grunted, "Whatever, we don`t have all day."

Daryl slung his cross-bow across his back as he wrapped his arm around my back and helped me to walk back to camp.

I had barely walked a dozen steps when dizziness overwhelmed me again, "Please I can`t" I whimpered as I gripped my head and closed my eyes as I tried to push back the pain.

He stopped and growled at me, "Gonna have to princess, we`re got a hell of a walk in front of us."

I frowned at both the nickname and what he said, "Wait how far did I come?"

"At least five miles, bloody long way princess." Daryl was unimpressed at the distance for he`s already hiked a fair distance today as he hunted rabbit and squirrels.

Sheepishly I apologized, "Sorry, I can`t believe I ran so far." I was kinda impressed that I still had stamina from my cross country races at school.

The dizziness sound passed even if the sickness still remained, however Daryl seemed to grow impatient as he suddenly swept me off my feet.

"Whoosh, Daryl what the hell?" I cried out in shock as he started towards camp as he carried me bridal style.

* * *

-THEWALKINGDEAD-

* * *

Miles slipped by as Daryl continued to carry me and for the first time I was glad for the lack of food lately as the weight I`d lost certainly helped him in carrying me.

For the second time I forced Daryl to stop as the nausa came too much as I dropped to the ground and heaved up very little as my belly emptied.

"I`m so sorry" I apologized again as I wiped my mouth alwhile still holding the cloth to my still bleeding head.

He grunted as he still held back my hair, "You finished we`re nearly there."

Camp the one place I didn`t want to go to and the only place left for us. I can`t stand the thought of seeing mother or Shane yet and having her hover over me - Carl I can`t let Carl see me like this. I look up at my savior.

"Is their a way we could avoid going back through camp?, I just really could do without seeing anyone right now." I hoped he could find a way for me.

He looked down at me with a frown, "Why don`t you want your family?"

Swallowing back thick painful memories; "I went looking for my mother, Dale said she was picking mushrooms however that wasn`t what I caught her doing, I caught her doing Shane." I couldn`t explain any more it was too much.

Daryl nodded with a shrug "Oh yeah, caught themself a few times and I know Merle has too."

Shock coursed through me, "You knew?"

"I ain`t one to gossip and I figure its noday but they`res business." He shrugged again.

I grew angry then "My father hasn`t even been dead a week and Shane is - was his best friend. How is that okay?"

Daryl looked at my with his rich dark blue eyes, "Didn`t know that part okay, at first it seemed like Shane was her husband when we all first met. But you know people grieve and cope in their own ways maybe this works for them. I ain`t saying it`s right." His reply made sense but I couldn`t get past or accept it yet the anger was way too fresh.

"I still don`t want to see her" I said stubbornly

He huffed, "Alright princess. What if I take ya straight to Merle`s and I`s tent, tell lori ya safe and fix ya bloody face. Does that sound okay?"

Thinking it though I nodded, "Seriously do you have to call me princess"

"Yes" he grunted as he picked me back up again and change direction slighty as he skirted the main camp boarder.

I sighed as I rested my sore head against Daryl`s shoulder and neck as a feeling of warmth and safety flutters through-out my body. A thing I found strange was even with him covered in dirt, grim, blood and god knows what else he smelt quite nice, he smelled of old leather, motor oil and something I could only call a manly smell that I found extremely addictive as I breathed him in. Daryl surprised me today, for someone so anti-social, angry redneck he was surprisingly nice and calm when I really wanted to freak out. I really hoped this new buddy friendship continues after this, as I really don`t what this to end.

Daryl grunted as a low hanging thin branch flicked him in the face, "Sorry" I quickly apologize as I should be paying attention as I bring my arm up to knock the rest away. We were close to camp now as unmistakable sound of mom`s voice reaches our ears.

"Oh god Shane what if I never see her again and this is how I`ll remember her by - she can`t die hating me - my baby girl." Lori cries into Shane`s chest.

My heart hurts with the knowlodge that I`m hurting her but a small part of me simply doesn`t care as I bury my face into Daryl`s neck as I try to forget about her. Daryl quicken his strides as we move out of hearing distance and into the clearing of there small camping ground.

Merle raises an eyebrow, "Nice catch lil brother, however I don`t think she`s our for the keeping." He snorts to himself.

Daryl ignores his brother and carefully lowers me down onto the fallen log; "Watch her Merle she`s got a bad concussion. I`m gonna go get the first aid kit and tell Lori ya safe." He walks off quickly.

"Wait Daryl, please don`t tell em about the walker," I pleaded

Daryl frowns as he shakes his head, "Too dangerous not to princess."

"Okay fine then, just don`t tell it was on top of me!" I adjusted my offer.

Merle laughed at that "Who knew you were into that kinky shit."

"Shut up Merle. Alright I`ll tell something." Daryl walked off.

Merle looks over at me, "You look like shit princess."

"Oh god not you too" I shook my head at him before swearing at that brought on a way of dizziness. Merle looked concern as he walked over to his tent, "Don`t move kid."

I close my eyes as I fight against the nausa as a single tear escapes me as the magatude of what happened today finally sunk in.

 **Lori`s POV**

Shame, concern, fear and a sick feeling was choking me as I held onto my beautiful boys hands in a death grip. Carl too was going pale with worry.

It was approaching the hour mark since Daryl entered the woods in search of my daughter and every minute felt like a life time;

This couldn`t be the end, she has to survive even if she hates me forever I don`t care I just need her safe. What mades this worse was I knew she was right, what Shane and I were doing was so wrong on so many levels but I couldn`t stop it. He makes me feel so alive with pleasure and a hunger I haven`t felt in a long time. After months of fighting with Rick it was addictive drug that I couldn`t say no to.

And to my disgust I know I`ll be back in his tent no matter what happens.

Shane`s voice cuts through my self pity party "Daryl?"

My head snaps to the side as I stare confusingly at him, "Oh god no Daryl please don`t tell me she`s dead." I pleaded as Carl bursted into tears.

I hugged my son close.

"She`s fine, a little banged up" Daryl chewed his thumb nail.

Relief coursed through me, "She`s alive? Where is she? Where`s my daughter Daryl?" I demanded as I released Carl and got into Daryl`s face.

"She`s with Merle" He muttered.

Disbelief and slight glimpse of anger rushes into me as I storm passed him only to be blocked by Daryl.

"MOVE Daryl"

Daryl shook his head, "She doesn`t want to see you, or anyone tonight she needs space"

"What?" Pain speared my heart as I remembered my promise to her.

"Something about a promise you made to her!" He hinted which ment that she told me about Shane and I.

'Oh god, before long the entire camp will know' I thought to myself.

"I`m gonna need the first aid kit though" Daryl asked aloud.

"What? How bad is she hurt?" I made the mistake of getting further into Daryl`s face.

"Back off woman." Daryl snarls.

Shane steps forward "Easy Lori, Daryl`s helping remember"

"She needs stitches, she tripped and smacked her head on a rock" he pauses before kicking me when I`m down, "Almost didn`t make it, there was a walker about five feet from her unconscionous body."

My hands flew to my mouth, "How bad is it?"

Carl interupted "I want to see her, she`s my sister"

"She`s got a deep cut about yay big on her forehead" he indicates a 4cm gash, he looks down at Carl "She ain`t in no mood for vistors kid let her rest and see her tomorrow."

Carl frowns as I pull him closer to my side.

"Dale we got a first aid kit?" I call out.

Dale who had been listening like the rest of the camp, "I do but nothing good for needing stitches I`m afraid."

Andrea rushed inside to find it and was quickly back outside and handed it over to Daryl.

He went to walk away but I quickly grab his arm, "Please look after her until she`s ready to come back to me."

He nodded and walked back to his section of camp.

"Hold up there Daryl, How far away was this walker?" Shane called out.

Without turning Daryl answered, "Five miles west of us."

'My baby really did try to run away from me' I thought sadly.

 **Annalise`s POV**

I winced as I slowly removed the cloth from my forehead, "ow ow ow" I muttered as dry blood stuck to both my skin and cloth. I gave up and reapplied pressure just as Merle amerge from his tent with a bowl of clear water and a semi clean cloth.

He straddled the log next to me as he grunted, "Turn around princess."

Doing as I was told I faced him as he carefully pulled the cloth away, "OW" I cried out.

"Toughen up kid, gotta clean it before we can stitch it up" He brought up the damp new cloth and harshly pressed it against my head.

"OW MOTHERFUCKER MERLE" I jolted away with a scream; 'Oh god the pain'

He laughed at me as my head bloomed with a new more fiercer head ache.

"What is that?" I indicated to the clear liquid as it obviously wasn`t water.

"Grade A Vodka kid, best disinfected in the world." He smirked.

I jerk back when he bring the cloth back up causing him to growl, "Don`t kid" I knew it had to be down so I gritted my teeth and let him clean it alwhile squeezing my eyes closed.

Minutes pass before Merle was finally done and Daryl had returned, he set the kit down on my lap before saying, "Gonna get some water and get the rest of the blood off."

Merle got up, "My job done" as he dumped the bowl of bloody vodka on the ground and went back to the firepit.

I sat there with my head in my hands as I pushed the pain away; "She wanted to come up here" Daryl informed her as he sat down in Merle`s previous spot.

"Thank you Daryl, I`m just not ready yet." I whispered

He chewed on his thumb-nail, "I get it"

"Unfortunately we only have bandaids and panadol, which means"

I interupted him, "It`s gonna hurt like a bitch and have I`ll have a scar on my forehead for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, pretty much" He used water to drench his cloth and began to wipe the blood off.

Thinking it through I smiled up at him, "My first war wound, gotta be proud of that right?"

He grunted, "Although I just finish it wasn`t the first thing people will see." I muttered as I opened the first aid kit and pulled out the pack of bandaids. They were all bright neon colours 'Oh god, this is even more embarassing' I thought to myself.

"Ya hair covers about a cm of the cut so a bandaid wont cover it." Daryl murmured.

I nodded as I handed him a neon yellow bandaid. In the end it took three to cover magority of the wound. "Gosh, I`m tired" I groan out as exhaustion suddenly hit me.

Merle frowned from his spot at the fire pit where he was cooking three skinned rabbits; "Ya got a concussion kid, if you sleep now you might not wake up"

"At this point I don`t care" I muttered softly.

"She can if she gets woken up every half hour" Daryl adds.

That`s when the penny dropped and my eyes snapped awake, "Oh shit, where am I even sleeping tonight. I`ll have to ask Glenn or Dale if I can bunk with them." I muttered outloud.

I never saw Merle sneaking Daryl a pointed look with raised eyebrows.

"Hey kid, why don`t you bunk down in with Daryl." Merle offered me

Daryl turned bright red, so I quickly turned him down;

"Oh no that`s okay" but Daryl spoke up "I can bunk with Merle so you can stay."

Merle chuckled at Daryl`s pink face, "Prefect I`ll go get your shit." He smirked as he strided towards my families tent.

"Are you sure I`m sure I can find somewhere else!" I offered

"Na, Merle will give me shit if you do. I`ll get my stuff." He muttered as he entered his tent.

Five minutes passed before Merle reappeared with Carl and Amy in his wake with my bedding and bags of clothes/books.

"Sissy" Carl called out causing me to wince.

"Not so loud lil man." I grimaced as my head continued to pound, Carl frowns but nods in concern so I pull him in close for a hug.

Amy looks horrified at my face, "Amy not now okay" I pleaded with her, "I just want to sleep" I added.

"I`ll come back tomorrow and we`ll talk. Come on Carl lets set up a bed for her." Amy ushes Carl inside Daryl`s tent.

Once my bed was ready I gave Carl a kiss and thanked Merle and Daryl for they`re help today and quickly stripped off my jeans, jacket and bra as I got comfortable to sleep. Within minutes I was dreaming.

* * *

 **THE END**

Just a quick thank you to Shellyluv34 for reviewing, it means the world to me when you guys give me feed back.

Chapter three up soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a quick thank you to:**_

 _ **Squishy97**_

 _ **Loveorpain**_

 _ **And Guest for reviewing you really make my day. Thanks.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three.**

15 Hours Later.

My first thought as I woke up was 'God it`s hot in here' but then the pain registered in my upper face, I groaned as I rolled onto my back with my eyes closed.

Minutes slowly pass as I ease myself up as I carefully pulled my duffle-bag full of clothes closer as I dress for the day.

I slip out of my disgusting blood stained shirt as I wrinkle my nose as the god awful smell reached my nose. I swap my bra for a clean red and white poka-dot one with matching undies, I pull on my comfy navy blue short shorts over the top before finding a clean white t-shirt with "You Know Nothing Jon Snow" written on the front.

(Gotta love Game of Thrones)

Grabbing a clean pair of socks I pick up my boots and exit the tent.

Bright sun-light pierced my cornea`s, "Oh god" I groan out in pain as I quickly cover my eyes with my free hand. After a minute or two to adjusts I open my eyes to reveal a smirking Merle.

(Great, not the first person I`d wish to see in the morning)

"You look like shit princess"

I roll my eyes, "You`re not all that pretty either Merle" I answer back as I sat down in my spot while I put my socks and my cute pair of black ankle boots.

Merle laughs at me, "Someone rolled out of the wrong side of the tent. Where you off too?"

I`m standing now, "Bathroom" I tilt my head to the side towards the RV.

He shakes his head, "Girls, why ya just can`t go behind a tree like I do I`ll never understand!"

I walk away as I call out over my shoulder, "Never in a million years Merle"

As I walked the forty odd meters between my tent and the RV I swayed slightly as dizziness took over; "Please don`t trip or pass out" I begged myself as the last thing I needed was another head injury.

"Annalise, are you alright?" A concerned Dale called out as he scared me half to death.

I use my hand to shade my eyes from the sun, "All good Dale, just gonna use the bathroom"

Dale was always so concerned about everybody, especially Andrea, Amy and myself. He really was a sweet old man - almost like a grandfather.

"How`s the head?" He asks as he peers over the edge.

"Like its been split in half," I groan out 'all this talking isn`t really helping it' I think to myself.

The RV door slams open as Andrea emerges while carrying a full laundry basket, "Gosh Dale let the girl use the bathroom in peace." Andrea teased the old man.

She turned her kind eyes towards me, "Hun you need anything washed?"

I shook my head slowly to avoid getting dizzy, "Na, I`ll do mine tomorrow when this headache is gone. I`m gonna get some food, water and a couple of pain-killers before going for another nap."

Andrea nodded, "Feel free to use our bed in the RV as we`ll all be down at the quarry for a few hours yet so it`ll be nice and quiet for you." She offered me but I turned it down, "I`d rather be in my own bed, thanks though"

I moved to enter the RV when Andrea grasps my arm gently, "I know your fighting with Lori, it`s just I hope you don`t think your only option is to bunk with the Dixon brothers! You can stay with us, you know that right?"

For some reason the thought of what she was suggesting rubbed me the wrong way, "Daryl saved my life yesterday and while Merle isn`t the greatest person out there I know he`ll never hurt or force me to do anything. I feel safe with them." I defended them.

I removed her hand from mine, "Can you tell Amy to come find me later or tomorrow might be better and we`ll talk then."

I entered the RV with a sigh as I closed the bathroom door and quickly relieved myself. Reaching down under the small sink I pulled out the small toiletries bag I stuffed in their the other day and went to work in cleaning myself up.

I brushed my teeth and washed my neck, arms, chest and underarms all while never looking into the small bathroom mirror until all that was left was my face. I gasped at my appearance; while Daryl had done an okay job of cleaning off the dirt and blood there was still plenty caked on my once pale face. Delicately I used a soft face washer with luke-warm water to cleanse my face free of dirt and grime before I really looked at my forehead.

The bruise was a deep purpley-black colour with splotches of red mixed through out, however it wasn`t the colour but the size of the bruise that scared me, it covered my entire left side of my forehead, my left eye and half way down my cheek. I was real lucky I didn`t fracture or break the bones in my face or suffer brain damage. I stared at my clean battered appearance for a little while longer before leaving the RV.

I had barely stepped outside when my little brother cries out;

"Sissy" and sprints towards me, I brace myself as he slams into to me forcing me back into the RV`s wall.

"Careful Carl, I`m still really sore" I tell him as I kiss his head.

Carl and I have always been close, especially after the last year or so when dad and Lori`s fighting took a turn for the worse.

"Mom said you`ll have a real bad headache for a while, like Dad did when the tree-house roof collapsed on his head. Remember?" Carl laughs at the memory.

I giggled as well, "Of course I remember, I broke my arm climbing that blasted tree so I could fix the roof for daddy. Remember how angry he was, momma too as they took me to the hospital."

To this day I still have the scar on my right arm from the bloody tree.

Carl and I shared a smile over the funny memory, "Come on mom left you some breakfast, although its more like late brunch. You slept for ages." Carl laughed.

Dread was all I felt at the prospect of having to see Lori this soon after but Carl reassured me;

"Mom said your fighting and that`s why you`re staying with the Dixon's. Shane said that the Dixon`s are trouble and that we`re suppose to stay away from them?" Carl questioned as he looked at me in worry.

"Shane isn`t the boss Carl, he doesn`t tell us to do anything. Besides the Dixon`s have been nothing but helpful, they hunt to give us meat - which they don`t have to do. Did mom say why we`re fighting?" I didn`t want Carl to let Shane take over as 'Father role' when he doesn`t deserve the roll nor do I welcome it.

Carl shrugged his shoulders as he handed me a bowl of peaches and a slice of bread, "She just said that it was a girl problem and I wouldn`t understand." He sat down beside me as I ate my small breakfast.

"Listen Carl, nothing has changed between us - we will still read at night, play during the day" I drifted off.

Carl beamed, "I missed reading with you last night - mom offered to read it with me but I refused her."

"I know I`m sorry." I stand up feeling less nausea and dizzy but still plagued with a pounding headache, "I`m gonna go lay down for a nap, why don`t you come over an hour or so before tea and we`ll read then okay?" I offered.

"Okay, I`m gonna go down to the water and play with Sophia." Carl grinned as he ran off.

I immediately headed towards Daryl`s tent, Merle had disappeared so I shrugged and entered the tent and removed my boots, shorts and bra before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Waking up for the second time I felt a hundred times better, I kicked off the sleeping bag as I stretched out. It was quite a humid day that I had left the tent door open as the slight breeze drifted in as I wiped my sweaty forehead (Being mindful of my band-aid).

I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and immediately grimace as the greasy feeling 'I really need to shower or go for a swim down in the Quarry later' not realizing I had an audience.

"Huh!" Daryl startled me as I jolted into a sitting position

My voice vanished as I watched as Daryl eyes drifted down to my bare legs as I silently thanked Amy for convincing me to shave them the other day. Feeling my cheeks redden as I realized that I was only in my knickers, singlet top - oh god this is embarrassing. Seconds tick pass as his stare becomes intense that butterflies erupt from my belly - I blush as I take in his appearance, now normally he wouldn`t be the type of guy that I`d crush on but now it hit me that I was developing a serious crush on him.

Daryl`s was dirty. His sleeve-less shirt had dried animal blood on it, his muscular arms were covered in sweat and dirt but to me he was hot, I blushed and averted my eyes as I cleared my throat;

"Daryl!" I spluttered out

He jerked back as he realized that he`d been staring at me.

"Did you need something?" I asked him

Daryl looked down at his feet, "Na, forgot ya were in here." He growled and stormed out like a bull.

Shaking myself out of the moment I redressed and exited the tent as I looked at my father`s old watch: it read 12:15pm.

The sunlight didn`t hurt my eyes as much now thankfully as I moved out towards camp when a grunt from Merle took my attention;

Merle was skinning a rabbit, I watched him as he made precise cuts into the dead animal before he gripped the fur and in one swift move he ripped the fur off in one piece. It was a disturbing sight but one I needed to learn and get use to as meat doesn`t come pre-packed from supermarket any more.

I wander over to him, "Good hunting trip?"

Merle grunted at me "Good enough" as he chucked the freshly clean rabbit into a bucket before starting on a newly deceased rabbit.

I looked into the bucket to see seven skinned rabbits all ready for cooking, "That`s good, no-one will go hungry tonight." I murmured as I simply watched the man work.

Daryl eventually came back with a bucket of squirrels as he too sat down to skin his catch as he pointedly ignored me.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" I asked out of no-where.

Both Dixon men looked at me funny as Merle asked me "Why you wanna learn this princess, this isn`t for the faint heart-ed - gutting and skinning little animals"

"To survive" was a simply enough answer.

Daryl looked at me like he was trying to solve a complex puzzle before he nodded to his brother, "Alright princess we`ll start tomorrow." Merle said before he dismissed me.

I smiled as I fiddled with daddy`s watch 'Be proud of me daddy, I`ll get stronger and protect our family.'

* * *

_THEWALKINGDEAD_

Several hours later and an afternoon swim with Amy.

* * *

Carl was resting his head against my belly as I read from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azakaban. I paused to rest the book against Carl`s head while I leaned up to take a sip of water;

I read out-loud, _"Where`s Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn`t there._

 _"Still in the showers," said Fred, "We think he`s trying to drown himself."_

Carl giggled as I continued to read to him as I ran my fingers through his hair in a sleepy manner as it grew dark outside.

We decided to take a swim earlier instead of reading which is why we`re reading now after dinner instead of before. An hour passed before my eyes grew to tired and strained from the lack of light so I placed our bookmark in and closed the book:

"Who`s your favorite so far?" I asked him.

He moved so his chin rested against my chest, "I like Lupin as he`s really nice to Harry unlike to idiot Lockheart from the last book, otherwise the twins are the best."

I agreed with him on both fronts, "Same here, however I love Hermione the most."

Carl laughed as he poked me in my side, "Only because she loves books almost as much as you do" he teased me.

I poked him back as we started a mini tickling war that had us laughing our heads off. Moments like these were heavenly, just like we did before the world ended. I had put off going to collage because I refused to lose our sibling bond. I know it must sound crazy but Carl was my rock - I may be eight years his senior but I needed him more than he needed me. (Annalise is 20/Carl is 12)

"Sissy, I don`t wanna go back to moms tent" he muttered into my side.

I tapped his head so he`ll look up at me, "How come? Is mom snoring again!" I teased him

"No, it`s weird without you - I miss our cuddles" he confessed before covering my mouth with his hand, "Don`t tell anyone I said that okay?" He pleaded

I smiled as I nodded, "How about we ask Mom if you can sleep here with me tomorrow night huh? Because I miss our cuddles too." Even as I say this I realize that Shane and Lori will most likely seize the moment and sleep together again but at this moment my little brothers comfort comes first.

"Awesome, oh man I wish we`d had thought of that earlier." Carl brightened up drastically.

'God this boy makes me so happy. Carl saved my life once after I`d fallen into a deep depression a few years ago and I totally believe that he is saving me now from the demons that still haunt me to this day' I think to myself as I absentmindedly rub the raised scar of my left wrist that is usually hidden by a black leather cuff.

"Carl!" Moms voice drags me back to the present

"In here Momma" Carl called out as mom unzipped the tent door and walked in.

Mom smiled down at us, "Come on sweety its bed time."

A deep part of me wanted to wrap my arms around her as she kisses my forehead while promising me that everything will be okay. I stomp down on this impulse however I know sooner or later I`ll forgive her but I`ll never forget.

"Is there anything you need honey?" She asks me hesitantly as she looks around my new home.

I shook my head, "No, I`m okay. Can Carl sleep here tomorrow?"

Mom smiles, "Of course he can, he missed you last night."

Awkward silence followed after that before Mom grimaces, "Well good night sweetie, we`ll see you in the morning." She took Carl`s hand and helped him up.

"Night lil man" I ruffled his hair before calling out "Night mom"

Lori flashed me a smile before quickly zipping up my tent and I collapsed onto my back as I threw my arm over my eyes. However after sleeping so much today I knew sleep would be hard to come by tonight. I checked my watch and groaned as it read "8.20pm" it was way too early for sleep even though most of the camp had turned down for the night. I stripped out of my shorts and pulled on a pair of thick trackie pants as the nights tend to get a little chilly and pulled on a hoodie and slipped on my boots before heading outside to visit Amy.

With a flash light guiding my way to the RV I look up to see who was on guard duty but with the clouds covering the moon it was impossible to tell who it was. Approaching the RV door I paused when laughter erupted from within, I removed my hand from the door when I realized that I didn`t want to interrupt them having a good time when all I wanted was a quiet conversation.

"You going in?" A deep voice from above scarred the crap out of me, I gasped as my hand quickly covered my mouth to smother the sound.

"Holy shit Daryl don`t do that." I call up to him having recognized his voice.

Not being able to see his face yet knowing the man was smirking at me he repeated, "Well don`t just stand there."

Suddenly I grinned to myself, "Okay" I quickly moved around to the back of the RV and swiftly climbed the ladder as quietly as I could. I could tell I surprised him when my head popped up as he snarled at me; "What the hell are you doing?"

I ignored his attitude, "Nothing, I just figured that you could start my training early seeing as we`re both doing nothing" I shrugged at him.

He eased himself back into the fold-out chair with his cross-bow resting on his lap. Not caring I simply sat down next to him and waited for him to talk.

After about ten minutes of pure silence I laid down with my arm fold under my head as I looked up at the clear beautiful starry sky.

Daryl awkwardly cleared his throat, "Merle would be better to learn from!"

I turned my head slightly so I could see him better, only to see him chewing on his thumb-nail and looking in another direction.

"To be honest I`d prefer if it was you who taught me. It`s just that I already have professional training in gun control and what I`d really like to learn is tracking, hunting and maybe one day getting my own bow. Besides I feel more comfortable around you then Merle, he sometimes..." I trailed off because it dawned on me that I shouldn`t be telling the man about how weird his brother makes me feel.

"What? Merle sometimes what?" Daryl growled at me.

I shifted as I fiddled with my bracelet, "He looks at me weirdly sometimes, not all the time like today was fine - it was mostly the day we met - I dunno I can`t explain it"

He sat in silence for a long time before he murmured, "It`s the drugs"

'What did he just say?' I thought, "What?"

"Merle, he`s only like that when he`s taken drugs" Daryl informs me.

I let out an "Oh" before silence rained around us, 'what does one say after that' I thought as I looked up at the heavens. We sat or laid down in my case in an easy company for hours before T-Dog came to relieve Daryl. T-Dog wiggled an eyebrow at me but thankfully kept his option to himself as Daryl let me descend down the ladder first.

He silently walked me back to his tent, I paused at the tent door;

"Good night Daryl" I said quietly as I unzipped the door.

"I`ll train ya, if ya still want me too?" Daryl surprised me

I turned and smiled at him, "I`d really like that, thank you. I`ll try not to disappoint you."

"We`ll start tomorrow arvo after I go hunting, don`t eat lunch otherwise you`ll just chuck it back up - no matter what Merle says the first time you skin something you always throw-up" Daryl informed me.

"Alright good-night" I smiled at him

Daryl watched me as I stepped into the tent and waved to him as I zipped it up.

So I never heard him murmur; "Good night princess."

* * *

The End

 **The quote from the Harry Potter book is J. and not mine.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do when writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

I`ve had to adjust the timeline to fit both my story and the tv show, Sorry for any confusion.

Time Line

 **Day 0 - Global Outbreak Occures**

 **Day 2 - Amy/Andrea met Dale**

 **Day 3 - Unusual sightings appear on the news**

 **Day 4 - Rick gets shot**

 **Day 5 - Guillermo closes the retirement home / The CDC courtyard is over-run**

 **Day 10 - Shane informs us that Rick is dead**

 **Day 13 - Walkers overwhelm Atlanta**

 **Day 15 - We leave Kings County for Atlanta**

 **Day 16 - Bombs fall on Atlanta**

 **Day 17 - Quarry Camp is established**

 **Day 19 - My heart breaks when I catch Lori and Shane in the woods/ I move into Daryl`s tent**

 **Day 21 - The Dixon Brothers start teaching me to survive**

 **Day 30 - Power and Gas lines stop working**

 **Day 53 - I hunt my first deer/ Lori suggest to post signs on the interstate 85 to warn people about Atlanta**

* * *

Chapter Four

 _One month later or Day 53..._

Daryl was right, I did end up throwing up after my first skinning lesson - twice actually and now after a month I had adjusted to the sight and smell as I skinned rabbits and squirrels.

Currently Daryl was leading the way as we silently followed a trail of deer tracks or at least I think they are deer, as I haven`t quite gotten the hang of the tracking part yet. My arms were aching as I continued to hold Daryl`s cross-bow up - Daryl silently raised his arm up as signal me to stop. I paused mid-step before he gestured for me to move over to him and that`s when I saw it.

My breathe hitched at the most amazing sight ever.

A beautiful majestic doe grazed in a small clearing, it stood peacefully as it stood slowly chewing its food. Unfortunately my brain kicked in as Daryl crouched down beside me, immediately a calm haze fell over me - almost like Daryl was my own personally security blanket.

Looking back at the doe I raised his cross-bow that he pre-loaded for me as I aimed at the poor beast. If it wasn`t for the basic need of fresh red meat I would of hesitated more but the knowledge of how happy the group would be when we bring this prize back outweighed any guilt I felt at ending this poor beasts life - not to mention at having a full belly tonight.

Daryl brush against my side as he adjusted my aim slightly before whispering next to my ear;

"Remember to breath slowly out when firing"

God it was hard to concentrate when the guy you`re crushing on is a hair breathe away from you however I shook it off as the need to please him was more important.

I aimed and as I slowly released my breathe, I fired. To my disappointment it hit the startled creature in the chest, it wasn`t a kill shot as the doe cried out in pain before darting away.

"Shit bricks" I cursed as Daryl snatched the cross-bow out of my hands as he quickly reloading it before he too disappeared. I quickly followed after them , it only took half a mile of sprinting before we came across the injured beast. It was panting hard as it collapsed in painful exhaustion.

Daryl paused next to the injured animal, "Come here" he grunted as he shouldered his cross-bow and unstealthed his buck knife except he held it out to me handle first.

I grasped the knife tightly, "What?"

He moved so both of his legs so he was basically straddling the beast - which would stop the animal in-case it had one last burst of energy and tried to escape as he held the doe`s head back.

"You wanna be a hunter well this is apart of it. Your first shot wasn`t a kill shot so now you have two options; First you can shot again or you can break it`s neck and slit its throat." Daryl instructed me.

My hands grew slick with sweat as my knuckles turned white, I stepped forward but paused; "Ho-ow do I stand? How do I break it`s ne-eck?" I spluttered out

Daryl looked up at me, "Come stand where I am," I did as he said as he moved back so his chest pressed into my back, "Grip its head back so you expose its throat and in one swift movement you slice it`s throat." He instructed me.

Leaning down I whispered, "I`m sorry you have to die so we can eat. Thank you." Quickly I ran the knife across the poor creatures throat and instantly warm blood spurted over my hands as it soaked the ground.

Daryl murmured "Good girl" as he helped me lay the now dead creature on it`s side to help the blood drain away.

Getting praise from Daryl made my self-esteem rise and my heart swell as I failed to smother a wide grin.

"Pass me the rope, I`ll string it up and gut it here so it`s easier to carry back." I handed him the rope from my back-pack and watched as he expertly tied the does back hooves together before throwing the other end of the rope over a head high thick tree branch before he secured it about a foot of the ground.

Quickly scanning our surroundings for walkers before zoning back in as Daryl went to work on gutting the animal all while giving me tips and helpful reminders because next time we catch a deer I`ll be the one doing the cutting.

About twenty minutes had passed before he grunted me to dig a hole for the organs and other yukky bits so we could hide the smell as much a possible to avoid walkers sniffing it out. After that all we had to do was to wait for the blood to stop dripping.

"You did good today" Daryl grunted as he scanned the woods for trouble

My heart did a tiny flutter, "Thank you"

Forty minutes passed before Daryl was satisfied as he lowered the deer and tied all four hooves together and just before he could shoulder it I stopped him,

"Let me help, I can carry your cross-bow" I held out my hand.

He handed me his beloved weapon as I shoulder it and my bag as we made our way back to camp. Conversation was practically non-existence but it didn`t phase me in the slightest because that`s just how Daryl was, he didn`t need to fill the silence with chit-chat which I admire that about him. I wasn`t that great around people either, years of bullying and lack of friends will do that to a girl. Besides I had an amazing view that kept myself occupied which was Daryl covered in dirt, sweat and carrying a deer with his biceps bulging under constant strain, not to mention his backside.

I could feel myself blushing at the thought of him catching me keeping him out, 'Oh god those muscles' my entire body tingled excitement as we hiked the entire way back to camp with my eyes 90% of the time staring at his backside.

* * *

_Several hours Later_

* * *

Majority of the group sat around the embering fire with gratitude and praise on their lips as they had just finished filling their tummy's with meat.

I sat awkwardly beside Carl as he licked his greasy fingers as I ducked my head hoping to avoid another round of people thanking me for the meat and yet they skip Daryl who without his help we would have starved weeks ago.

"I`d like to raise my glass to our provider tonight - Annalise your done amazingly well today and congratulation on your first deer hunt." Dale smiled at he raised his water bottle as everyone "Hear heared" me.

"It was really Daryl who did most of the hard work" I tried again to get them to show him some praise but he simply shot me a dirty 'Don`t you dare' look so I sent him a small smile in thanks.

Night had fallen quickly and along with a sudden burst of rain that had us all scampering to our tents. Carl who had taken to sleeping with me every second or so night laughed as we collapsed onto our beds.

"Eww yuk we brought mud into the tent" he grimaces at our dirty boots.

I kicked mine off with little trouble, "Oh well I clean it up in the morning, wanna read for a little while?" I asked him. We were currently half way through the 5th Harry Potter book as during one of my scavenging hunts with Glenn I`d found more books that Carl had taken a likening to like Percy Jackson, Goosebumps and some of the Roald Dahl books.

Having gotten ourselves comfy I cleared my throat before I read aloud,

Thirty minutes later...

 _Umbridge: "You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?"_

 _Snape: "...Yes."_

 _Umbridge: "But you were unsuccessful?"_

 _Snape: "...Obviously."_

 _[Ron snickers just as Umbridge leaves. Snape whacks him over the head with a book.]_

Carl laugh as I playfully whack him over the back of his head, after our giggles have died down I grimace, 'Darn, you do not have to pee, you do not have to pee' I repeat this in my head for approximately five minutes before I give in and place our bookmark.

"Sit up buddy I gotta go pee. Do you need to go?" I ask him as I retie my boots and slip on a semi-water-proof jacket.

"Na I`m good" he chuckles, "Have fun getting wet."

"Oh your a funny one you little brat" I stick my tongue out at him playfully as I quickly open the tent and bracing for the cold before zipping it up tight so Carl doesn`t get too cold. I ran as quickly as I can to the RV, I am completely drench as I storm into the RV as I blurt out "Sorry gotta pee" before going into the bathroom as I hear both Andrea and Amy laughing at me.

After doing my business I left the RV quickly as I didn`t want to leave Carl by himself for too long. However a flash of light from the Dixon brothers truck caught my eye as I pause halfway back to my tent. Curiosity got the better of me as I wondered over and as I got within a meter or so I recognized Daryl sitting in there, I paused again as my eyes flicked over to Merle`s tent 'Must have argued again' I thought to myself, guilt ate at me as I wish I had found another tent on the last few trips with Glenn but somehow I keep forgetting to add it to the list as it wasn`t fair to be still using Daryl`s after all this time and now to know that I`m forcing him to sleep in the cab of his Ute. 'No that simply wont do' I approached the opposite side to were his was sitting and quickly opened the door to his surprise and got in.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled to cover his fright.

I crossed my arms in defense, "You`re not sleeping in here, come and share your tent with me. Also next time I go out with Glenn I remember to find another tent so you can have yours back."

It must of been the poor lightening because I swore Daryl just blushed, "I ain`t sharing with ya."

"Why not it`s not like it`ll be weird cause Carl is there too." I too blushed a little at the thought of it being just the two of us. My crush on his still going strong.

Daryl frowned, "Na princess I`m fine here."

"Nope sorry wrong answer, now get your butt into your tent or I`m camping in here with you and sending Carl but to mom`s tent." I blackmailed him.

He scowled at me "Ya aint staying in here."

"That`s right because your coming with me." I grinned in triumph, he moaned and whinged but in the end I won and within fifteen minutes or leaving Carl I was back into our warm tent.

The rain had ease off slightly so Daryl was slightly damp were as I was drenched from the waist down so as I made Carl sit up and move over onto my bed so Daryl could have his for the night I spoke, "Alright I need both of you to close your eyes while I get changed."

Carl groaned but did as I asked whereas Daryl blushed and rolled over so his back was facing me.

I quickly changed into my sleeping shorts and removed my bra and got under the covers so that Carl was on the edge, then myself with Daryl on my other side.

"Carl did you wanna read some more or try and sleep?" I questioned him, hoping that if he wanted to read that Daryl didn`t mind.

Carl eased up and looked over at the resting hunter, "Wanna hear about Harry Potter Daryl?"

"Sure kid."

* * *

 _One hour later_

 _[In the Forbidden Forest]_

 _Umbridge: You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter. [A centaur takes out an arrow and places in on his bow] Lower your weapons. I warn you! Under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence- [The centaur fires its arrow] Protego! [makes a shield and the arrow falls on the ground] How dare you! Filthy halfbreed! Incarcerous!_

 _[She casts a spell causing a centaur to be wrapped in a rope and fall to the ground. Hermione tries to free the centaur but is unable to.]_

 _Hermione: Please, please stop it! Please!_

 _Umbridge: No, enough! I will have order!_

I paused as I felt a headache brewing behind my eyes, "Do you guys mind if we stop here, I`m getting a headache." After my head injury which had healed nicely except for the scarring I tended to worry every time I`d get another headache thinking it might be a delayed damage to my brain.

Carl blinked his sleepy eyes at me "Okay sissy,"

Daryl grunted as I slipped our bookmark into place before whispering into Carl`s ear "I think we have Daryl hooked onto Mr Potter" I said loud enough for the man in question to hear as Carl giggled, "Maybe yeah."

Daryl scoffed "Gonna take more than that kid."

After that Carl was asleep with in minutes with myself too dozing off into the dreamworld were life was normal and our family was still together.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Four.**

 **Thanks to everyone reading this and for the few who reviewed**

 **YaoiLovinKitsune**

 **DJinTheHOUse**

 **Guest x3**

 **Loveorpain**

 **Shellyluv34**

 **Squishy97**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Walking Dead isn`t mine just my OC Annalise belong to me. Please Read and Review :)**

* * *

Chapter Five

Day 54.

Things had been different between Daryl and I since I woke up in his arms;

 _'Snuggling deeper into what must of been the most comfortable, well rested sleep I`ve had since the world crapped in on its self. I breathed in deeply as I slowly begin to wake up, I pause when something tightens around my middle - I frown as I rub the sleep outer my eyes. Carl`s sleeping next to me peacefully so I move my arm down to my stomach when my fingertips brush against a hairy forearm. I tensed briefly but realizing that it was Daryl`s arm I slowly relaxed as I took the only comfort I could from the reluctant redneck._

 _Flutters of butterflies erupted deep inside my belly as my heart pounded in my ears as I thought about the crush I had on him. It had been growing stronger day by day as Daryl and I spent hours together everyday, with Merle tagging along on occasion. Daryl wasn`t much of a talker or liking physical contact but I`ve become extremely fluent in the Dixon grunting system and the occasion brushes of skin have my heart race and my face blushing._

 _My head was resting on his bicep which was surprisingly comfy, I raised my free hand to his forearm as I trace around a faint scar on his skin. I was so absorbed into the feeling of his skin that I missed him waking up till he shot up like a bull out of the gate._

 _"Jesus" I cursed as he flung me off him and onto Carl who cried out in shock. "Whats wrong sissy?"_

 _Daryl grabbed his boots and crossbow and without looking back he stormed out leaving Carl and I in shock._

He barely spoke to me after that. Now it was pushing on a week now and I had,had enough of his dodging me.

So here I was waiting for him outside his and Merle`s tent as they readied themselves for the long day ahead. Merle was heading into Atlanta with a bunch of the others to scavenge up some more supplies, I was suppose to go too however I was hoping that Daryl would let me accompany him hunting - so we could sort whatever went wrong between our buddy friendship.

It wasn`t long before the Dixon brothers exited their tent,

"Morning Princess" Merle grunted awhile Daryl avoided my eye.

I nodded morning back, "I was actually hoping to speak with you Daryl about going with you today."

"Good luck with that Princess, he`s in a mood this morning." Merle added.

Great just what I needed a grumpy Daryl I thought sarcastically.

Merle may be a racist, a druggie, a foul mouthed redneck but under all that he was actually a pretty funny gent to be around and he showed it again when he looked between his little brother and myself, "Gotta take a piss."

As soon as he was out of ear-shot I rounded on the other Dixon ,

"Daryl this has got to stop whatever`s going on, we`re friends right? So lets just go back to normal okay." I rambled a little.

He was looking at me with a weird expression on his face but all he did was simply nod before he walks off;

Disappointment hits me; while he may have nodded I desperately wanted to hear his voice.

He pauses at the edge of woods, "Ya coming?"

A large grin appeared on my face, "Yeah just let me tell Carl and the others."

I immediately darted off to the main center of camp where the others were getting ready for their journey into the city, I spotted Carl sitting next to our mother who was chatting with Andrea.

"Hey little brother," I ruffled his hair in greeting

Carl growled as he attempted to flatten his hair back down,

"Just letting you guys know I`m heading out with Daryl to hunt some dinner" I informed them.

Lori frowned "Daryl said he was going to be gone for at least twenty-four hours if not longer as he wanted to bag a dear. Are you sure that`s safe?"

Our relationship over the last month and a bit had slowly gotten back on track the only speed bump was catching them in the act again but I`ve chosen to forgive but never forget.

"I`ll be with Daryl so I`ll be fine." Which was true because Daryl and Merle were properly the most equipped for this new world now.

"See you in a day or two, stay safe little brother." I kissed his forehead goodbye.

Lori swiftly grabbed my hand, "Be safe love."

"I will" I nodded as I ran back to my tent grabbing my pre-packed shoulder bag it carried two bottles of water, a bag of trail-mix, a bag a jerky for us to share. I doubled checked my knife which was attached to my belt before grabbing my baseball bat and headed over to meet Daryl.

* * *

_THEWALKINGDEAD_

* * *

Hours past in silence as I followed behind the brooding hunter who had so far only bagged two squirrels and a possum. Sweat was dripping down my back at the continuous fast pace that he had us marching too.

"Daryl can we please stop for a minute?" I begged him

He paused as he looked over his shoulder at me, he nodded before he eased himself down against a tree trunk. He kept his eyes on the surrounding woodlands however I couldn`t copy him as I stared at him all while sipping from my water bottle.

"Psst" I hissed as I threw him the spare bottle seeing as the man tends to forgot to bring the essentials like food and water when out on the hunt.

He nodded thanks.

I gave the man a few minutes before taking a deep breathe;

"Daryl I need you to stop avoiding me, I get that waking up the way we did is weird and embarrassing but it wasn`t the end of the world. Also if I`m being honest it was the best nights sleep I`ve had since this whole shit fest began. I miss my friend and I`d like him back please." I laid my heart out and prayed he wouldn`t stomp on it.

Silence rained around us as my heart dropped as the minutes dragged on past until he finally spoke;

"I aint good at this but I want things to go back to normal too" he seemed embarrassed as he still avoided eye contact with me.

A mountain of weight eased off my shoulders at his tiny confession,

"I get that Merle and yourself are emotionally stunted but I don`t mind it, I just don`t wanna lose this whatever it is between us" I gestured wildly with my hands as I blubbered on "Your friendship means a hell of a lot to me."

He nodded with a grunt which I took as 'Me too'

I dug around in my bag for the packet of jerky as a thought hit me;

"Carl and I are starting a new book when I get back - its called the 'Shannara Chronicles' if you wanna stop by." I offered.

Tearing open the packet and placing a couple of pieces in my mouth as its something to suck on for a while before offering the packet to Daryl, he hesitated as he too ate some of the teriyaki flavored meat, "I`ll think about it."

I smiled as that was better than a flat out NO.

* * *

_WALKINGDEAD_

* * *

 _Back at Camp_

"DAD" Carl screamed in shock/happiness as he ran towards his father

He crashed into him as his father wraps his arms around him "Oh god Carl it`s really you."

Carl looks up to see his fathers face however his father is looking back towards camp and he breaths out "Lori" and that`s when Carl feels his mother wrapping her arms around them like a giant Grimes sandwich. That`s when his dad speaks,

"Lori where`s my daughter"

* * *

_WALKINGDEAD_

* * *

 _In the woods_

After our talk Daryl offered me another chance to use his beloved crossbow and take the lead in tracking. It was a lot of pressure knowing that if I fail it`s really the whole camp that loses. Daryl set me up on a easy trail and set me loose.

I took my time in examining the impressions in the dirt and come to the conclusion that I had a deer trail.

I looked up at my silent guardian, "Is it a deer?"

His eyes flicker down to the ground before resuming his watch over the forest, "Dunno you tell me" he shrugged.

Glancing back down I felt positive that it was a deer but I had a small glimmer of doubt.

Breathing in deeply I stood with my arms heaving the crossbow up, "Its a deer."

"Yes it is." He grunted as we moved in sync as we followed the trail eastward.

The adrenaline soon faded just like the sun did and soon enough it was too dark to safely hunt so Daryl called time and we worked in setting up a mini camp for the night. I went to work in clearing a small area and digging a hole (about the size of a dinner-plate) for a fire pit all while Daryl collected the kinder-ling. A circle of rocks finalized my fire-pit as Daryl took over in lighting it, I moved on to skinning one of the squirrels for our dinner - after spearing it with a sturdy stick I let Daryl bury the guts and other yukky bits as I set the squirrel over the open fire.

It was comfortable sitting around a fire with him, with no need to fill the silence with chit-chat just pure comfort. Dinner was soon ready just as the sun completely set leaving us with just the light from the camp fire. We ate our fill till all we had left was the bones, I wasn`t shy as I licked the grease from my fingers because it turns out I really like squirrel.

Daryl spoke up, "We`ll take turns in keeping watch, its gonna be a cold night so I reckon we should keep the fire going which means we`ll have to be more vigilant."

"Constant Vigilance." I added which had Daryl looking at me like I was crazy.

"What? It`s from Harry Potter." I defended as I cocked my head to the left.

Daryl shook his head, "Your a dork."

"Proud of it, you know you really need to read the series since I know you enjoyed listening in last time - so whenever your ready to admit it just ask and you can borrow them." I offered.

Daryl looked down briefly, "Ain`t a fan of reading."

I briefly wondered if he could but dashed the thought, "Well I can always read them to ya if you like."

"Didn`t ya just finish them?" He asked

I nodded as I settled back against a tree trunk and brought my legs up as I wrapped my arms around them - as it had gotten quite chilly all of a sudden and I had forgotten my jumper.

"I love it too much to care, besides I firmly believe that everyone has to know the story of Harry Potter even if its just the basic understanding of the story-line- just because the worlds gone crazy doesn`t change the fact, although I could say that about Tolkien and Game of Thrones books too."

I paused as I look over at him as he has a confused look on his face, "Please tell me you know about the Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit and the Game of Thrones series!"

"Wasn`t there a TV show on the last one and it had a lot of porn in it?" Daryl muttered "Merle watched it."

"Oh my god, yes there was some nude scenes but its not based just on the sex, theirs dragon, wars, basically a lot of deaths and the story-lines with the family histories its amazing. You my friend have a lot of books to read because you are going to read them all before I die." I ranted a tad. (I love my books so sue me).

He grimaced and for a split second I thought that maybe I was right about him not being able to read and just as I open my mouth to speak he gritted;

"Don`t talk about your death like that."

Oh tickle me pink.

"Sorry, I get a little carried away when it comes to books - I can read them all too ya cos it ain`t like the worlds gonna right itself out anytime soon." I added.

Silence covered us like a blanket and after a while Daryl muttered "Get some sleep Princess, I`ll wake ya in a couple of hours."

"Okay, If you get sleepy you can wake me up earlier." I offered as I slouched down a bit as I tried to find a comfy position.

"Goodnight Daryl, don`t let the walkers bite." I giggled to myself

"Night Dork."

* * *

_WALKINGDEAD_

* * *

 _Noon the next day_

We were still trailing behind this bloody deer as we made our way back to camp, I groaned as I stretched out my sore tender back from having slept wrong.

"You alright back there Princess?" Daryl called back.

I scowled at the back of his head, "I`m fine" I wasn`t fine turns out sleeping on the ground is deeply uncomfortable and having only four/five ish hours of sleep isn`t enough but what really pissed me off was that Daryl seemed unaffected by it all.

The hunter had pulled ahead by about 100 meters which didn`t worry me as we were basically back at camp and still no deer however we had eight squirrels and three possums which should feed everyone back at camp.

A shout broke me out of my musing only to discover I had fallen further back than I originally thought, I jogged for a couple of minutes before I heard Daryl shout out;

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! We got us some squirrels! Let`s stew em up."

As I approached closer I heard more voices but the sight of the dead chewed on deer made me pause as did the sight of the decapitated walker. Damn all that work for nothing, I crouched down and pulled out Daryl`s bolts before heading back to camp when an angry Daryl Dixon's voice reached my ears.

"He either is or he ain`t!" Daryl growled at someone.

The next voice hit me like a feight train;

"There`s no easy way to say this, so I`ll just it." A voice that sounded extremely like my fathers.

Daryl was like a raging bull, "Who the hell are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes, you got something you wanna tell me?" Daryl hesitated for a millisecond at the surname but still the anger was overwhelming everything else.

Dad used his police voice, "Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on the roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. -He`s still there."

Daryl looked furious as I stood on the edge of camp as he paced around; "Let me process this. You`re saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

'Oh shit this can`t be good' I thought to myself.

Daryl sprung like a live wire as he attacked my father,

"Hey watch the knife!" T-dog shouted out in fear

There was lots of shouting and a lot of grunting before Shane overwhelmed Daryl by putting him in a choke hold.

"You`d best let me go!" Daryl grunted as he struggled to release Shane`s hold, watching Daryl struggling snapped something inside me as I stalked up behind Shane bypassing T-Dog as I unstealthed my knife with one hand and grabbed a hunk of Shane`s hair with the other and brought my knife to his throat.

"LET HIM GO!" My voice turned dark and I knew when I`d get a chance to think this over I wouldn`t recognize myself.

"Annalise what the fuck." Shane swore but froze his movements.

"Let him go" I repeated into his ear, I felt T-dog move up closer to me, "I wouldn`t get any closer there T as my knife here might just slip." I threatened.

"Annalise honey lower the knife." My father spoke calmly to me,

I shook my head and closed my eyes briefly because I knew if I looked at the man I`ve been grieving for the last 61 days I`d break and I needed to be strong - Daryl and Merle have taking care of me and have taught me so much this past month and I wasn`t going to let anyone hurt them.

"No, release Daryl and I release Shane, its simple." I gritted out.

It was like a Mexican stand-off Dad spoke up, "Shane let him go."

However Shane hesitated a little too long so I threaten him;

"You know Shane I don`t like you much anymore and I`m sure I wouldn`t lose too much sleep over it if my knife slipped so let him the fuck GO." I shouted at him.

I could see Dad look at us in confusion but I wouldn`t out our families dirty laundry in-front of everyone just yet.

Shane swore but released Daryl who immediately came to my side and laid his hand on mine,

"Hey give me the knife Princess, you don`t gotta do this. Cause karma`s a bitch and he`ll get what`s coming to him." Daryl`s voice calmed my mind and my hand fell away from Shane's neck who immediately started swearing;

"You fucking bitch, you`re fucking mental - I knew it was wrong for you to be living up there with those fucking Dixon's." He ranted before Rick cut him off.

"Go cool off Shane I`ll handle this."

Shane scoffed, "Oh yeah how you gonna handle it Rick, she`s been fucking wild since we got here, hunting and going off with those Dixon rednecks. You need to take her weapons away until she can be trusted again."

Daryl growled "You aint touching her weapons, if your forgotten she helps keep you guys feed and unless you wanna get into why she`s been living with us I suggest you shut your mouth sunshine."

Warmth enveloped me as Daryl defended me as I sent him a small smile however Daryl wasn`t done;

"Now where the fuck is my brother?"

Rick stepped forward as he rested a hand on Shane`s shoulder "Go calm yourself down and I`ll fill them in." He looked over at us and frowned at our closeness; "Now I`d like to have a calm discussion , do you think we can manage that?"

Daryl nodded as my hand shakes slightly as I stealth-ed my knife and crossing my arms, as much as I`d love too wrap my arms around my miracle surviving father I needed to know about Merle.

"Now what I did was not on a whim, Merle does not work or play well with others - he nearly beat T-dog to death, not to mention his general dislike of authority." Rick informed us.

T-dog added "It`s not Rick`s fault, I had the key - I dropped it."

I frowned at his confession as Daryl snarled, "What you couldn`t pick it up?"

"It fell down a drain."

My gut dropped at the realization, police cuffs are extremely difficult to cut off as I had played with them when I was little.

Emotions welled up in Daryl, "Look, I chained the door to the roof shut, nothing is going get to him except us not with that padlock." T-Dog added.

Daryl swiftly wiped his face as he growled "Hell with all of y`all! Just tell me where is so`s I can go get him."

I tuned everything out after that and just took in that fact that my father was standing in front of me, tears welled up and fell down my dirty pale cheeks I jumped when a hand delicate wiped them away.

"Pumpkin are you alright?" Daddy stood directly in front of me and I quickly closed the gap as I wrapped my arms around him.

I cried in his loving arms...

* * *

 _Later that day_

I readily my bag stuffing in a fresh bottles of water, my first aid kit, an jumper as I sat in my tent having changed out of my dirty clothes into some fresh ones and lacing my boots up tight;

"Your going too aren`t you?" Carl scared the crap out of me.

With my heart pounding, "Jesus Carl don`t do that - Yes i am, Merle`s my friend and I wanna go with Dad."

"I get it, I didn`t leave his side at all yesterday. I can`t believe he`s here alive and that he found us." Carl said amazed.

I stood up and enveloped him into a giant bear hug, "I know"

We stood like that for several minutes before I pulled away, "I gotta go lil brother."

Sending Carl off to our mother I stealthy made my way to the white box van when I overhear Shane bloody voice;

"So you`re gonna risk three men, huh?"

"Four" T-dog added as Daryl huffs "My day`s just getting better and better, don`t it?"

T-dog shrugs, "You see anybody else stepping up to save your brother`s cracker ass?"

"Why you?" Daryl asks him

T-dog climbs into the back of the van, "You wouldn`t even begin to understand, you don`t speak my language."

Shane sighs, "That`s four."

"Five" I piped in as I rounded the corner and heaving my bag into the back after T-dog.

Dad stepped forward "No Anna no"

I stepped up with my hand up to stop him from speaking;

"I love you daddy but right now you guys are the pricks who locked up my friend so I`m mad at you- so I`m going to go help rescue him and hopefully stop him from going bat-shit crazy like trying to kill you. So let`s just go alright." I kissed his cheek and turned around a climb in the back and sat down beside Daryl.

Settling down I look over towards Daryl who is already staring at me,

"What? He`s my friend."

Daryl shrugged as he grew impatient as Shane and Rick continued on delaying the rescue trip.

I yelled out, "Quit talking and let`s go folks we`re wasting daylight."

Rick climbed up and pulled the rope as the door slide down so he could lock it before jumping into the cab with Glenn.

"Alright we`re going, any last minutes doubts or pee breaks... Alright were off." Rick started the engine and we headed down the quarry and on our way to Atlanta.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has liked/followed/reviewed my stories they make my days better. More to come :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has liked/followed to this story and a special thanks to those who review;**

 **Moondame, Littleraspberry, DreamBigandBeUnique, Guest X4, YaoiLovinKitsune, DJinTheHOUse, loveorpain, Squishy97 and Shellyluv34**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **Day 55.**

The trip into the city was eerily quiet, even when we had to hike it on foot, we made our way to the building that housed Merle Dixon.

We stay silence as we reached the bottom of the staircase that would lead us to the roof;

"Psst" I hissed as a moaning sound reached my ears

"There`s walkers blocking the door!" T-Dog breathed as he peaked his head out around the corner.

Rick grimaced, "Alright stay sharp - Daryl will go first and take out as many as you can with your crossbow, I`ll go next with Annie and Glenn and then T-Dog bringing up the rear. We cannot risk making to much noise." He gestures for Daryl to lead on however I linger;

"T-Dog let me take the bolt-cutters so we don`t all bottle-neck at the top." I informed him as he nodded and handed over the heavy piece equipment.

By the time we had reached the top Rick and Daryl had taken out all six walkers and as soon as I got close enough I handed the bolt-cutter to Daryl who had shouldered his crossbow. With a grunt the chain broke and with a rush Daryl pushed through the door with myself right on his tail.

"MERLE" we shouted in unison.

Rick grabbed Daryl`s forearm, "We`re not alone here remember" as he sent me as disappointed look.

Daryl scrowls as he rips his arm away "Don`t touch me"

I ignore them as I rush around the corner after Glenn who knew the way only to slam into his back;

"Why`d ya stop" I look over his shoulder and I gasp in shock as my hands immediately cover my mouth as the sight of sticky, bloody, empty handcuffs finally register in my mind - not to mention the pale severed hand resting beneath it.

"Oh Jesus no." I mumbled as Daryl too forced his way forward.

Seconds pass before Daryl screams in rage and grief. I never seen someone in so much pain and anger that just exploded out of him as he cried - however just as quickly as the eruption happened it stopped as he swung around and aimed his crossbow at an unexpected T-Dog.

Rick swiftly cocked his python and aimed it directly at Daryl`s head as Glenn wrapped his arms around me efficiently locking my arms down as he appologised into my ear as together we watch as the scene played out;

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Rick threatened him.

The steamed finally released as Daryl`s arms dropped down, he shouldered his crossbow as he approached the severed hand;

"You got a do-rag or something?" He glances up at Glenn with a glared as he still had a hold of me, I nudge Glenn as he finally releases me.

"I guess the hack-saw was too dull for the handcuffs. Ain't that a bitch." Daryl said as he carefully wrapped up his brother`s hand and securely placed it in Glenn`s bag.

I added "He must have used a tourniquet maybe his belt." Taking in the sight of a few random drops of blood.

"Be much more blood if he didn't." Rick added as he too took in the scene.

"MERLE?" Daryl shouted out loud before Rick got in his face;

"We're not alone here. Remember?"

Daryl was on fire, "Screw that. He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself."

The pissed off hunter followed the blood trail back inside the building until they stumbled across two dead walkers;

"Merle?" I called out as I looked around what looks to be a staff-lunch room but there was no sign of Merle.

Glenn moved pass me and wrinkled his nose, "What's that burned stuff?"

"Skin. He cauterized the stump." Rick informed the rest of us as pour Glenn started heaving and dry retching as smell overwhelmed him. I went over to him and rubbed his back in comfort - also to get away from the smell.

"Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle." Daryl said smugly however Dad knocked him down a peg.

"Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood."

Daryl scrowled as he noticed a busted out window, "Yeah? Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap."

"What? He left the building? Why the hell would he do that?" Glenn exclaimed in shock.

I too didn`t understand, surely he would know that we would come and get him, that Daryl and I would come and get him;

"Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's got to do." Daryl answered.

"What`s he doing? Surely he knows that we`d come and get him?" I looked to Daryl for answers.

Daryl looks at me "He`s surviving."

"You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?" T-Dog didn`t like Merle but even he wasn`t so heartless that he`d wish death on that sorry excuse of a racist redneck.

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks. You couldn't kill him.

Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard." Daryl fought against the idea of Merle being killed and gone forever.

"What about 1,000 dumb dead bastards? - Different story?" Rick bursted that bubble.

"I'm gonna go get him.

* * *

_WALKINGDEAD_

* * *

The five of us stood in a circle as Glenn laid out the plan;

"It's a good idea, okay, if you just hear me out. If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If it`s just me or with Annalise, we move a hell of alot faster."

I nodded in consentus however I could see both Daryl and Rick bitting their tongue so I quickly cut in;

"Glenn and I`ve gone on plently of runs into the city and we`re been fine, we work well together so shush up okay."

Glenn agreed, "Look. That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now." He pointed to his make-shift drawing, "That's the bag of guns and here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Daryl, Annalise and I will go."

"Why me?" Daryl questioned him.

Glenn replied like it was a stupid question, "Your crossbow is quieter than his gun." He points to Rick.

"Daryl and Annalise will wait here in the alley, I run up the street, grab the bag. I`ll have you two up here in this alley."

Rick raises an eyebrow, "Two blocks away? Why?"

"I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off and if that happens, I won't go back to Daryl and Annalise. I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards, we'll all meet back here." Glenn stood up and looked at us like 'What ya think?'

I smiled at him and nodded, Daryl seemed impressed and asked;

"Hey, kid, what'd you do before all this?"

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" He seemed confused at the change of topic.

"You got some balls for a chinaman." Daryl gave the nod of respect.

"I'm Korean." Glenn automatically corrected

"Whatever." Daryl replied as I laughed at the two of them.

* * *

_WALKINGDEAD_

* * *

I couldn`t believe how badly our plan went south when it had begun so well;

 _Daryl and I watched as Glenn carefully darted out onto the street as we kept the immediate area clear of walkers when some kid came sneaking up behind us. Daryl noticed him first and immediately the hispanic kid started screaming;_

 _"Whoa, don`t shoot me!" He raised his arms into air._

 _Daryl blocked my view of him as he called out over his shoulder "Annie watch the enterance."_

 _I tried to block out the little arguement as I readied my bat as the first walker made its way through the gate._

 _I swung my bat at the female walkers head - it went down without issues as it brain matter splashes across the pavement. Another walker appeared and another I disregarded my bat as I kicked out the closest walkers knee and slammed my knife into its skull before approaching the second one;_

 _Behind me I hear spanish being screamed,_

 _"Ayuda, Ayuda!" (Help, Help!)_

 _Daryl rushed the boy, "Shut up! You`re gonna bring the geeks down on us."_

 _I turned around to get Daryl`s attention; "Daryl you need to shut him up, walkers are coming."_

 _In the few seconds that I had my back turned a walker had snuck up behind me and grab me from behind;_

 _"Ahhh fuck," I screamed as its bony fingers tangled in my hair all while its mouth came closer and closer to my throat._

 _I twisted around as I used my elbow to try and block its head from coming any closer while I used my other hand with my knife to cut my hair away, fear gripped my heart as I failed to cut the thick hunk of hair away so I scream;_

 _"DARYL"_

 _I watched as he turned and everything happened in slow motion, his eyes widen in shock as he quickly raise his crossbow however we both realised that my head was in the way of him getting a clear shot._

 _"Turn to the right." He shouted out._

 _I did as he instructed even as the walkers grip tightened, I closed my eyes just as Daryl fired so I didn`t see Glenn appear around the corner or the arrow piercing the walker`s head. Glenn cried out in alarm as he slammed to a stop as he tries to close the alley gate. He drops the bag of guns as I fall to the ground as the walker pulls me down by my hair;_

 _"Glenn help me I`m stuck." I called out as I struggle in untangling myself._

 _Several things happened at once;_

 _1\. A strange voice calls out, "Take it! Take it that`s the bag!"_

 _2\. Glenn cried out as he tackles for the bag only for a big Hispanic guy blocking the way._

 _3\. I finally got free from the dead walker and stood up only to be knocked back down as the 'above mentioned' hispanic guy`s friends soccer punches me in the face._

 _4\. Daryl`s screaming, "What the fuck?"_

 _5\. I struggle in getting back up as my head swims but I shake some of it off as Glenn calls out for help as he`s being man-handled into a waiting car,_

 _"Glenn, I`m coming." I shout as I raise my knife and sprint towards the closest enemy just as a arrow blurs past and slamming into the retreating figure that had already stuffed Glenn into the car as he screams in pain. I take on a a smaller skinner fella who had the bag of guns over his shoulder, I tackle him from behind and quickly relieve him of the bag and toss it aside - however I didn`t take in consideration that the guys friend would come back to help him as I get smacked over the head again._

 _Black spots blur my vision all while someone grabs me and throws my limp sluggish body over a set of broad shoulders. All I can do is grip my head in pain as Daryl shouts;_

 _"Come back here, you sumbitches!"_

 _Oblivion soon takes over me._

* * *

 __WALKINGDEAD__

* * *

Two hours later.

I groggly woke up to a pounding headache and no idea where I was. I carefully sat up only to realise I was laying on a hospital gurney;

"Oh thank god you`re woken up." Glenn frightened me as I hadn`t realised he was resting beside me.

My stomach turned acidy as my head continued to thump and I knew that I was about to throw up;

"Bucket" I whimpered to a panicking Glenn who had friggered out that something was seriously wrong with me. He grabbed a small trash-can and shoved it at me just in time for me to vomit in it. I heaved for several minutes as the kind, sweet man that Glenn was held back my long hair; 'I really need a hair-cut after today' I thought to myself as I raised myself up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What happened Glenn?"

* * *

_WALKINGDEAD_

* * *

Glenn had barely finished filling me in when these thugs barged into our small obviously some type of hospital/medical center and chucked a black canvas bag over his head, Glenn thought back as much as he could as I was held at gun point with my hands raised, however that didn`t stop me from screaming after him.

"GLENN, BRING HIM BACK YOU BASTARDS" I screamed in raged and pain as my headache spiked.

The thug smirked at me as he lowered his gun and backed out of the room and slammed the door closed - seconds later there was a distint sound of the lock clicking as I was locked in.

My heart thumped painfully fast as all types of scenarios played out inside my mind as I imaged the worst, however I wasn`t alone long as maybe ten minutes had passed when the sound of someone opening my door reached my ears.

The door opened.

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER SIX

Please don`t forget to send me a review and tell me what ya think? Good or Bad I want to know :) Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**I don`t own or profit however please read and enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Day 55**

 **Daryl`s POV**

The blood in my veins froze the second I heard her scream my name,

"DARYL"

I turned my back to this sniverly little shit and my eyes widened Annalise was strugglering with a walker who was way to close as it snarled inches from her face.

I raise my crossbow however I didn`t have a perfect line of sight so I shouted;

"Turn to the right"

Instantly she turned but not before I watched as she closed her eyes and we both preyed that my aim was true.

"WHOOSH" I released my bolt and watch with satishfaction as it speared the walker right through its decaying skull. It dropped pulling Annalise down with it, however the relief that I felt that instant she was safe evaporated instantly as Glenn rounded the corner as he cried out as he immediately tried to shut the gate.

I turned my attention back to the skinny little shit who had tried to back away but I quickly get in his face;

"Listen here you little shit, I'm looking for my brother. He's hurt real seen him?"

"Ayuda, Ayuda" (Help, Help)

God this kids was pissing me off I jerked him up by his shirt as I yelled in his face,

"Shut up, your gonna bring more walkers down on us. Just answer the question ha-"

I stopped when another forgein voice was added to the mix;

"That's it. That's the bag, Vato."

I quickly turned around just in time to see Glenn tackle for the bag of guns only for a huge hispanic thug blocking his way, from the corner of my eye I see Annalise get up only for another asshole to right hook her straight in the face as she crumbles like sand-castle.

I swear "What the fuck?"

Glenn is grabbed along with the bag of guns as the big guy drags them both towards a waiting get-away car. I load by crossbow and line up my sights with the big guy;

"WHOOSH" I fired and with a sick satishfaction my bolt strikes him right in his left ass-cheek although any good that came out of that disappeared as Annie stood up with her knife raised as she charges at the remaining thug who had scooped up the bag of guns and she tackled him like a pro, she quickly chucks the bag back towards me as the little shit from earlier tries to duck pass me.

"Oh fuck no you little shit." I tug him back and force him to the ground, I look up just in time for the arrow to the ass guy strikes Annie across the face as they both drag her back to the car - leaving the bag just lying there on the ground.

"Come back here, you sumbitches!"

I went to go after the car when Rick and T-dog come sprinting around the corner;

"What the hell happened? Daryl where`s Annalise and Glenn?" Rick demanded at me.

I stormed back towards the cowering shit and roughed him up abit before Saint Rick stopped me;

"What happened Daryl?"

"They took em, this little bastard and his little bastard homie friends took em when they tried to get the bag." I growled out.

The kid was whimpering in the corner but I didn`t care - he was the reason that Annalise was gone and I needed her back. I couldn`t lose her just after losing Merle so I let the anger and rage take over;

"I'm gonna stomp your ass!"

A body blocked me from smashing this kid into the ground;

"Whoa whoa whoa. Stop it man" T-Dog attemped to put some space between us.

I growled at him, "Move T."

Rick swallowed thickly, "Daryl we`re gonna get them back but we need him to help us, you with me."

I nodded but couldn`t help but to scared the little one last time;

"I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" As I kicked the wall beside his head.

T-Dog cried out "Guys come on we gotta go, Walkers."

* * *

_WALKINGDEAD_

* * *

It took us awhile to get back to the safety of the office-building but once we did Rick tried to intergate the hispanic kid but his friendly good-guy approach wasn`t working for me so I quietly opened Glenn`s abandoned backpack and removed Merle`s severed hand, I felt sick knowing that this was my brothers hand but the desperate need to have Annalise within arms reach was overpowering.

I unwrapped his pale bloodless hand and stormed over to the spineless worm of a kid;

"Wanna see what happened to the last guy who pissed me off?" I tucked the hand onto the kids lap who immediately freaked out, "Only this time I`ll start with ya feet." I threatened.

Rick sighed as he wiped his face with his hand, "Jesus Daryl did you really have too."

"What your way wasn`t working faster enough." Daryl added as he nodded to Rick to talk to the whimpering kid.

Rick crouched down so he was eye level with the kid;

"The men you were with took our friend and my daughter. All we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out."

* * *

_WALKINGDEAD_

* * *

The kid folded not long after, so here we were on the outskirts of some crumbling building with a fair amount of graffitti on the exposed brick walls.

Rick had given one of the sniper rifles to T-Dog and told me to be our back-up plan as Rick and myself led the turd of a kid towards his gang stronghold.

The kid had hsi hands tied and my crossbow aimed at his back;

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass. Just so you know." I warned him.

The kid snapped back, "G's gonna take that arrow out of my ass and shove it up yours. Just so you know."

"G?" Rick questioned aloud.

"Guillermo. He's the man here." The kid informed us.

Rick murmured "Okay then. Let's go see guillermo."

We stopped when we came to a dead-end, well not so much a dead-end but the doorway was closed. I noticed out of the corner of my eye some movement but my attention returned to the door as it grinded open.

A dozen or so men emerged, all armed to the teeth as they aimed there guns at us. I made a show of raising my crossbow up;

A man stood forward, he looked unarmed but I wasn`t taking any chances.

"You okay, little man?" He asked our hostage.

The kid shifted slightly, "They're gonna cut off my feet, carnal."

G asked, "Cops do that?"

"Not him. This redneck puto here. He cut off some dude's hand, man. He showed it to me." He sprouted off.

I growled at him "Shut up."

The big guy I shot earlier stepped forward and boy was he angry;

"Hey, that's the asshole who shot me in the ass with an arrow."

Guillermo laid his hand on the big guys chest, "Chill, ese, chill."

Guillermo addressed us;

"This true? He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick, man."

Rick looked at me with a grim look on his face,

"We were hoping more for a calm discussion."

Guillermo shakes his head, "That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow in the ass and you want a calm discussion? You fascinate me."

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides." Rick tried to reason with him but was slowly losing his patiences.

"Who are they to you anyway?"

Rick lowered his gun, "You have my daughter and our friend and I want them both back."

Silence lingered for several seconds when I just had to ask;

"You got my brother in there?"

Felipe smirked, "Sorry, we're fresh out of white boys. But I've got Asian and a beautiful white girl who has a pair of juicy hot legs, what a sexy hot mama."

Rage filled my very core as I swifty moved my crossbow into Felipe`s face when Rick stepped between us.

"I`m only going to say this once but if you ever disrepect my daughter again I`ll kill you." Rick voice was dark and even scared me alittle bit (not that I`d ever admit it).

Guillermo stepped forward, "Easy friend, Felipe is in alot of pain and not thinking clearly. Now back to business, I have two of yours and you have one of mine."

"So we swap?" Rick sounded hopeful.

Some of Guillermo`s men laughed, "Oh no my friend, we only trade when its even and its only even when you hand over the bag full of guns."

"G. Come on, man." Miguel whined (our hostage)

Guillermo shushed him as he continued "My people got attacked, where`s the compensation for their pain and suffering? The bag Miguel saw in the street. The bag Felipe and Jorge were going back to get. That bag of guns." He pointed to the bag Rick had over his shoulder.

"You're mistaken." Rick said in his no nonsence voice.

Guillermo shook his head "I don't think so."

Rick added "About it being yours."

"Screw the chit-chat man let`s just kill em and get our people back." I was loosing my grip on my temper.

Guillermo chuckled, "Oh I wouldn`t do that if I were you." He looked up at the roof top of the building infront of us and that`s when I saw a struggling Glenn.

"Jesus," I muttered, "Where`s Annalise?"

"To my knowlodge she is still unconsciencefrom the accidently knock to the head." Guillermo informed us.

Rick sighed, "Let`s trade my two for yours and half the guns."

"Or I could let my people unload on you right here and now and I take what's mine?" Guillermo threatened.

Or not. Jesus I really wanna kill his asshole and get Annie back.

"You could but I`d be more worried about your own safety." As a little red laser dot appeared on Guillermo`s chest - curtisty from T-Dog.

"Come on, man. Make the trade. Please."

* * *

_WALKINGDEAD_

* * *

 **Annalise`s POV**

The door opened and Glenn was shoved back in to my shock,

"Glenn are you alright?" I struggle to get up and help him right himself.

Glenn heaved himself down onto the floor, "Jesus, Annalise we`re in a world of shit - these people are demanding that Rick hand over all the guns before he`ll trade us."

"Except we need the guns, don`t worry Glenn my dad will think of something." I had confidence in my father.

We were left along for at least an hour before our door opened and a smaller, calmer, level headed person stepped inside.

"How you both feeling?" He asked us

I looked gobsmacked at Glenn for a split seconds before I spoke up;

"How we`re feeling? Your holding us hostage, why would you care about our feelings?"

He looked annoyed but calmly addressed us;

"My name is Guillermo - I`m the leader here. Unfortunate things happened today, my boys were after the bag of guns and you happened to get in the way. I apologizes for any injuries you`ve sustained however I`m sure you know your archer inflicted his own upon my men. I`m here to let you know as soon as your leader returns with my guns you`ll be free to go. Until that time you can leave the room and come into the lounge with our other residents."

He sounded nice and sincere but I was hestitated until Glenn nodded and stood up, he turned and helped me to my feet as my head was still dizzy and my belly turned.

To our shock we found ourselves in an old folks retirement home, there were senior citizens all over the place - some were in wheel chairs other playing cards or just staring off into space. Glenn helped me over to a spare sofa and together we sat and watched as the tough hispanic thugs who attacked us turned into soft caring nurses for the people who were obviously left behind when the world ended. A small 'ruff' to my left alerted me that there was a small cushion basket that contained two small chihuahua`s.

"Aww, cute little puppy." I love dogs and I miss my old kelpie dog Chloe - a small thanks that she passed away a little over a year ago to old age because she wouldn`t have survived in this new world. I picked up the little girl puppy which made a pink fluffy choker around her neck and placed her on my lap.

An hour or so passed when Mrs Cooper an old English women who was filling me in on the number of grandchildren she had stopped when a commotion took our attention.

A older gentlemen was gasping for breath, Glenn jumped up and approached the man and squatted down next to him - I watched as a young latino girl called out.

"Where`s Mr Gilbert`s asthma puffer?"

Several of the active members started searching the surrounding benches and one man yelled out, "I`ll check his room."

However I did noticed when a little old lady escaped the room and disappeared down the corridor. Glenn was helping the young woman in trying to keep the man calm with deep breathing when the doors slammed open startling most of us.

The first thing I heard was Daryl`s voice;

"What the hell is this?"

Glenn answered as he watched as the asshole who hit me gave Mr Gilbert his asthma puffer, "An asthma attack. Couldn`t get his breath all of a sudden."

T-Dog chuckled as he patted Glenn on his back, "We thought you were getting eaten by dogs, man."

"Were the hell is Annalise?" Daryl snarled in Glenn`s face.

Glenn moved to the side as he revealed me to my father and a very cranky Daryl.

I could see Dad smile as he nodded at me, I returned his smile before Daryl blocked his vision; "What the hell were you thinking girl?" He yanked my arms up as he forced me into standing which made the little dog to jump onto the sofa with a disgruntled "Woof".

A wave of dizziness threatened to overwlem me but I forced it down as I stared into a frustrated, pain filled and a strange longing pair of eyes that took my breath away.

"Daryl what else could I have possibled done? Glenn is my friend I wasn`t going to let them take him." I tried to explain but I knew deep down that he was freightened because he had just lost Merle and I was the last person in the world that he had.

He didn`t answer as he eyes scanned my body for any damage;

I`m not going to complain as butterflies erupted all over my body and he brought a blush to my face.

He lent in closer as he seemed to finally relized that we had an audience, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Didn`t appreciate another knock to the ol knoggen but otherwise I`m fine."

Daryl seemed to deflate after that as he backed away from me but not before handing me back my knife.

"Don`t lose it again."

I reached out to take the knife and my finger tips grazed his hand, static shock rushed up my arm as I gasped but quickly compsed myself.

"Thank you Daryl".

* * *

_WALKINGDEAD_

* * *

Within the hour we were almost back to where back to the cube-van. When we turned the corner and Glenn cried out;

"Oh my god, where`s the van?"

I looked around, "Are we sure this is the right spot?"

"Yeah we left it right here, who would`ve taken it?" T-Dog added in dismay.

"Merle!" Was all Daryl said and we fell into silence as we contemplated what that truely meant to our camp.

"We need to hurry back." Rick rubbed his face as exhaustion was hitting us all and now we had to run/walk all the way back.

Daryl shoulder his crossbow across him back and added, "He`s gonna be taking some vengence back to camp."

We all summoned our remaining strength as started running back towards camp - hoping beyond hope that we would make it first.

* * *

THE END - Please Review as they make me smile :)


End file.
